


I Still Love You

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Kyungsoo is discharged back into Baekhyun's arms.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practicemakesperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/gifts).



> Short gift for Practicemakesperfect, maybe I'll attempt another one later. Hope you like it.

Baekhyun is distracted the moment Kyungsoo steps into the living room. He really needs to finalise this project as soon as possible so he can spend the rest of the weekend cuddling with Kyungsoo. But, Kyungsoo is walking past him and that's it. That's all it takes for Baekhyun to break his resolve. He has to rest a bit anyways.

Baekhyun yanks Kyungsoo's wrist, pulling him into his lap. He feels up his husband and inhales that perfect scent. Kyungsoo lost a lot of his squishiness in the military. He kind of misses them. But, the firm muscles underneath are good too. Yeah, definitely good. 

A straying hand shamelessly grabs Kyungsoo's left pec, shocking Kyungsoo. Said hand is quickly slapped away. Both sighs albeit for different reasons. Baekhyun pouts at Baekhyun, jutting his lower lip with the big eyes and the pitiful mewling. When Kyungsoo gathers him into Kyungsoo's arms, Baekhyun smiles and wraps him in his own. They both melt into each other.

Oh, he misses this so much. Baekhyun basks in this soft moment, tightening his hold on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's warmth spread into his embrace. The emptiness in Baekhyun's heart fills up to the brim.

Two years felt like forever. With the pandemic, they could barely meet. It was torturous. Now, he has Kyungsoo back. He can look at Kyungsoo all he wants, poke him, make him angry, make him squeal. He can do all that whenever and wherever he wants. 

It is liberating.

Then, Kyungsoo moves away, but Baekhyun hasn't had enough, so he locks his fingers around Kyungsoo's waist. He opens his eyes, not realising he closed them. 

While sitting back in place, Kyungsoo asks, "What?" 

Baekhyun could see something is amiss. Kyungsoo is quiet but not this quiet when they're together. Those expressive eyes have a tinge of sadness in them. Not knowing what to say, he mumbles, "Don't go." Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo flush against his body. Eyes boring into Kyungsoo's. The second Kyungsoo becomes mush, tension released from his muscles, those brows are no longer tight, Baekhyun is relieved. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kyungsoo's reply is heartfelt. 

Baekhyun traces Kyungsoo's cheek and falls sideways on the sofa together. "My Kyungsoo, I love you."


End file.
